Not from here
by Ninjacatz
Summary: Eleven random kids who have never met before all have one thing in common. They got trapped in a different world! Will they find a way out or not? Do they even want to go back? They might even find love along the way. R&R. No flames please. ColexOC ZanexOC JayxNya LloydxOC OCxOC KaixOC OCxOC
1. Where am I?

**You may not notice who the nine ninja will be so let me tell you the names, Elaina, Susan, Lena, Jennifer, Danny, Destiny, Amber Alexandra, Julie, and Joseph(He and Julie will come in next chapter)(Also the last one is Timothy but he is no ninja)**

**Elaina (Elana)**

"Get back here" I screamed at the two little devils known as my little brother and sister. They just laughed and kept running. They may only be 10 and 12 but they are smart and quick. "Ahhh" I heard them scream. I ran toward them and fell in a hole. I myself screamed as I followed them down. I fell down on the ground hard with them next to me. Suddenly we all noticed something different. We were all lego! We all screamed yet again. Taking my role as the oldest I grabbed their hands and practically dragged them to a city nearby. Little did I expect to find a girl just like me.

**Lena (L- eh-na)**

I packed my bag for hiking once I was done I stopped and added my cash and knife. As I was out I made a quick stop and picked up a bamboo staff from its hiding spot then continued onward. Soon it started to rain, no pour. I ran into a hollow tree for shelter. A few seconds later the rain stopped I exited the tree to come face to face with a girl with brown hair blue eyes and a rain drop shaped face. She looked a lot like me also she was dragging two little kids by the hands. I noticed she was made of blocks. I looked around, everything was made of blocks. "Where am I" I asked. "That's what I'd like to know" she replied. "By the way I'm Elaina" "Lena" I told her. Off we went to find out our location.

**Jennifer**

"When can we turn back, my feet are getting tired." whined my best friend Danny. "Later" I told him. He just groaned. "Come on you big baby" I told him and dragged him through the valley. I saw a bird on the other side and took after it still dragging Danny. Eventually we came to a cave. "Come on" I said as I went on in. He followed me closely. "Look, there's a door in the back" I said. We both went through it and saw stairs. Once were where down we went through a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a pond. I dived in and Danny followed me. When we came up there was a world of bricks. We were in a junkyard, inside a junk pile.

**Destiny**

On my way back to my parents' mansion I came to a new mall. I looked at my watch._ I still have an hour before dinner._ Finally I went on in. after a while of shopping I came out to a whole different world. Everything was made of bricks. Where am I? I walked on and came to a home with a guy outside. I walked up to him and asked "Where am I?" After a long explanation I fainted. When I rose he gave me some food and told me to rest. I simply nodded and dozed off.

**Amber**

I was furious. My mom got married to a really nice guy (not the problem) with an evil daughter who bosses me around like I'm her servant (the problem). "Hey munchkin, come carry my stuff up for me." She called out. "Julie I thought dad told you to bring the stuff up yourself." "Fine I guess he'd love to know about how you sneak out at night sometimes to go hiking with your friends." She threatened. "You wouldn't?" I said/asked. "Try me" she replied. "Fine" I said. I grabbed her bags and went on upstairs. I put her bags in her room then snuck out the window. I landed on the big tree outside and skillfully worked my way down. I went through the woods for a while before I got tired. I settled down in some bushes and took a nap. I woke up outside a strange building. I walked inside and met an old man who was just about to head down. "Excuse me where am I?" I asked. "You're in ninjago" he answered._ I'm inside a television show of course._

**Alexandra**

I trudged home after school to nap in my favorite tree in our backyard. When I woke up I was in a whole different place. The world was made of bricks and I was in front of a tiny town. I walked down the hill to village. When I got there I went to a building that by the weapons and armor I guessed was a blacksmith place. A boy with messy raven hair was talking to an old man. The old man had a girl next to him. The girl had blonde hair that reached her mid-back that was perfectly straight and grey eyes. "Hi can you tell me where I am and how I can get back to my world?" I asked her. "Sorry if I knew how to get back to our world I would not be here and you're in ninjago by the way. Also I'm Amber." She replied her voice had the trace of a british accent. "Alexandra, but call me Alex." I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexandra**

Me and Amber talked about home and how we got here. We simply ignored the conversation f the kid and the old man. Finally we left with the old man. Amber explained to me and once she did my eyes widened I was inside a T.V. show. How did that happen?

As we were walking we bumped into two girls who looked like they were twins. Behind them were two little kids. We introduced our selves. One was Elaina the other was Lana. It turns out they just met this morning. As we chatted while following Sensei Wu a fog cloud rolled in from the distance. It was the skeleton army. They charged the shop we were just at and the boy was stupid enough to go fight them. Sensei let us help but the two little kids that came with Elaina and Lena had to stay back. I was doing pretty well and so were Amber and Lena but Elaina kept stumbling as she fought so we helped her out. The boy was dumber than I thought he charged Samukai head on. Sensei had to go in there and save him. The snakes got away and they took the guys sister. Apparently her name was Nya.

**Meanwhile**

**Julie**

Where is Amber? I wondered. She was always here by six o clock. I went through her usual route. In a bush I found her bracket she never left that thing behind something was wrong. I crawled in the bush but that was my mistake. I fell asleep and awoke in a world of blocks. I was in front of a monastery of some sort. I groaned and went back to sleep.

**Joeseph**

I was cold I was hungry and I was alone. I was an orphan who the orphanages would not keep for the trouble I caused. I sighed and collapsed in the snow and fell asleep. I was most likely unconscious or getting ready to die. So I closed my eyes and let the world got black.

**Lena**

Sensei told us a story about the weapons of spinjitzu and took us to the monastery. When I got up the mountain I saw a girl about our age on the steps sleeping. "Julie" Amber cried out in surprise and the girl who was apparently Julie woke up and stood up. We all went in while Amber and Julie talked a mile a minute about what was going on.

**Destiny**

The man gave me directions to a friend of his that could give me a place to stay while I was here. I thanked him for his help and followed his directions to a mountain. I braced myself for a climb up.

**Elaina**

Amber, Alexandra and Lena finished the course fast. I took a bit longer but the boy took the longest. Eventually we all did it. He told us about a final test that would come the next day and gave us all weapons. I was given a Bo staff like his, got double swords I think she said it was a katana, Alexandra got a baseball bat that everyone found strange, Amber got a double bladed sword, and Julie got throwing knifes.

**Night**

**Alexandra**

I was attacked I was just minding my own business raiding when a guy had the guts to try to attack me. I smirked this was going to be easy. I grabbed my bat and started whacking him with it. I jumped through a vent and ran for it well crawled for it. I met up with the others who had more chasing them. We all crawled and crawled at top speed till we exited at the training area. Kai pressed the button. Julie had gotten better with knifes. She and the guy with the shurikens were having a long range fight. I was still whacking the boy with the nun chucks while Amber and Lena confused the boy with the scythe and attacked him. Soon we were all in a dog pile me at the bottom. "STOP!" sensei's voice rang out. The three boys that attacked us bowed and said "yes sensei". "Wait a minute these are your students too?" Julie asked. I just noticed a girl next to sensei Wu. She had a whip in one hand and her eyes were wide as she looked at how my weapon was a baseball bat. One blabbed on about the different three's in the world when another stepped forward and said "What he means sensei is that the three of us trained together were solid" "Didn't look so solid to me." I said earning a death glare from the boy but I countered with a fiercer one. "Sensei what is the meaning of this" The last one asked being a lot calmer than the rest. "Each of you have been chosen each in tune with elemental properties, but first…" he turned to us and did spinjitzu when he reached me I felt a soft fabric against my skin. "Look what color I am!" the one in blue said he was the one I whacked senseless with my bat. "But wait a minute I'm still black" the one in black said he was also the one who had the scythe. "Kai master of fire it burns bright in you" he was in a red ninja suit. "Jay is blue master of lightning." "That's not all I'm a master at I do a little inventing dabble in model building a touch of cooking a little poetry" he said listing off what he was good at. "More like of lightning" said the one in a black ninja suit. "Cole solid as rock, master of earth" He pointed his scythe at Kai "nice to meet you kid I got your back."Cole said. He flipped down his hood "there isn't anything from this world I'm afraid of" "Except for dragons" said the in a white ninja suit. "Dragons aren't from this world Zane." He said in a small voice. "Lime ninja of life is Alexandra. I flipped of my hood to reveal my auburn hair. "Nice to meet you" I said to all of them. "Lena, master of air" he said to Lena who had her weapons on her back in an X and a light grey ninja suit on. "Susan master of music" he said to Elaina's little sister who looked about my age. She was in a purple ninja suit and held a blow dart launcher and a small pouch of blow darts. "Elaina master of metal" he said to Elaina who was wearing a silver ninja suit and held her staff tightly. "Destiny master of plasma" he said to mystery girl. "Finally Zane master of ice and seer with sixth sense. He pulled out his weapons just to have them disappear in thin air. " I sense this one taxes things a little too seriously" Destiny mumbled. "You too have the gift?" he asked her. "She's just making a joke Zane remember what we talked about, your sense of humor?" Jay explained. "Yes it was a joke, Ha-ha" that was one week laugh I thought.

**Lena**

WHo was this Destiny chick and why did she seem so familiar to me? Also why was the guy, I think his name was Cole, staring at me?

**Destiny**

"Pay attention" sensei snapped. "You eleven are some of the chosen ones to protect the fifteen weapons of spinjitzu, from lord Garmadon." "But what about my sister!" Kai snapped. "Were saving a girl, is she hot?"Jay asked. "Jay" Cole whined trying to get him to stop. "Does she like blue?" he asked. "Back off" Kai warned. It is time we must go to the first weapon…" sensei began. "Whoa wait a minute" Cole interrupted." You said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu" "Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but will only be unlocked when the key is ready. Come my feet are tired we shall take the horse and carriage and get the other four on the way." With that he went inside. "Great now we have to find a key!" Jay whined. "I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride" Cole said. "If it means finding my sister than sign me up" Kai said flipping on his hood.

**Originally there were fourteen but I thought of another. Who is this fifteenth ninja? What will they be a ninja of? What is there weapon? Why am I asking you?**


	3. Mystery Kid

**The mystery ninja POV**

I woke in a strange place. Sure everything was normal looking but I was in a temple that had many broken pillars all around me. "Ah, you are awake good now we can see if you are really the ninja of magic." A strange voice said from nowhere. "Now on to test one of two." It began. A bunch of weapons appeared on the broken pillars. "Find your weapon." I looked around I saw a sword, throwing knifes, swords, spears, and more. I was about to pick a wicked sharp sword when I thought back to what it said, this was a test, I then turned around and said "It's that book" pointing to a big black leather book in the corner. "Wrong it's" it began. "Wait, did you say it was the book?" "Yes" I answered. "Oh well then you got it right" it said surprised. "Now on to test two, find your ride."

A bunch of animals appeared and all the weapons but the book that got put into a backpack magically. I thought for a while. "You" I replied nonchalantly. "Correct." It said. "Hop on my back and I shall take you t the other ninjas" He came out of the darkness and I finally got a good look at him. He was a griffin! I had read about the and even drawn a few pictures of them using their description in books as a guideline. He was different instead of yellow it was a very bright gold. And the red was orange with a hint of purple. I slipped on the backpack in hope for the best and climbed on the griffin and it took of flying at an amazing speed.

**How will the ninja's take having another member joining? R&R. Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
